


Nurture over nature

by netweight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 3 Sentence Ficathon prompt, "Chris Argent/Derek Hale, nothing like Kate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurture over nature

"I remind you of her sometimes." 

They have the same narrow frame and lean muscle, the same competent hands and efficacy of movement, the same ascetic face and mean smile, the same cold, calculating eyes, they smell the same, sharp metal and green wood, and they even fuck the same, too tight grip and bruising teeth, you like that, questions that are confirmations, yeah, you do, and, after the first time, Chris had said, stay the night, and made breakfast in the morning, coffee, bacon and eggs, scrambled, I hope that's okay, slapped a key on the office desk, three months in, for the front door, 'all the strings' left unsaid, and instead he shouts, you can't take stupid risks! when plans go wrong, as if Derek isn't the one who can take the most damage and live to tell, furious and pale before his mouth thins and he collects himself, says, let's get you patched up, and those nights, he stands on the threshold of Allison's room, silent and stoic, wedding ring still on his finger, and later, he'll slide into bed and lie there, before turning and saying to Derek's back, don't die too. 

"No, you're nothing alike."


End file.
